


Staying over

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Slave, Sexual Content, Slave Liam, Slave Niall, Teasing, Voyeurism, master zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Niall stays over with Prince Zayn and his slave Liam





	Staying over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice story I've been enjoying writing hope you all enjoy x

"It'll only be for the one night, I can pick him up first thing in the morning." Louis, Duke of Doncaster said to his best friend Prince Zayn. The two were talking on the phone while Zayn was in bed, his beloved slave Liam was fast asleep next to him, peacefully dreaming away. Louis had called Zayn to ask if the prince could look after his slave Niall for one night next week, the duke had an important dinner and no slaves were allowed. 

"Of course Lou, you know Niall can stay round any time." Zayn said knowing the slave was a well behaved boy so he would be no problem. "I think Liam would like the company as well." Louis sighed a breath of relief, he knew he could trust Zayn to look after his precious slave with his best friend. 

"What time do you want to drop him off?" Zayn asked, slowly trailing his fingers over Liam's sleeping body. "Well I'll drop him off in the afternoon maybe about 4 so I have enough time to get ready." Louis replied. "No problem Louis, I'll let Liam know." "Thanks Zayn you're the best." Louis said. "Anytime Lou." Zayn. Just replied before finishing the call.

"Who was that?" A voice said to Zayn, it was Liam who had just woken up. He lifted his tired body up to see his master. "It was Louis, he asked if we could look after Niall for one night next week." Zayn said when he noticed Liam looking up slightly, a little excitement in his eyes. "Really?" He asked as Zayn smiled at him. "Yes darling and Louis was saying he's looking forward to it." Zayn said, knowing what it meant.

Although both Liam and Niall were owned and taken for, at times there masters would let them have a little fun together (with Louis and Zayn watching of course) it happened on rare occasions there was never any connections with the slaves, it was mutual. But Liam always enjoyed his time with Niall. The thought of having sex with Niall while his master watched was just so arousing, he really enjoyed doing it.

"When is Niall coming?" Liam asked. "Next Thursday, he will come in the afternoon and then Louis will pick him up the next day." Zayn replied as he gave Liam a small smile. "What will we do?" Liam asked and Zayn knew what he meant. "We'll have to wait and see my dear. Be a good boy this week and you and Niall could have a lot of fun." Zayn said as Liam nodded. "But before all that," Zayn whispered as he went to kiss Liam on the lips. "I want to have a good kiss and cuddle from my boy." Zayn whispered as Liam smiled and kissed him back, obeying his master.

 

Thursday had come and Louis was at the Malik palace dropping Niall off. He hated leaving his slave alone for one night but he knew his boy would be looked after by Zayn and Liam. Louis had gone over some rules with Niall, whatever Zayn said, goes, he would be polite and behave and if he caused any trouble, he would be punished. Niall obeyed the orders and told his master he will behave. 

"Afternoon." Louis said as he went into Zayn's room with Niall behind him. Zayn smiled at his friends as he saw Niall standing quietly, looking a little down. Although the boy was excited to spend the night with Liam and Zayn, he was going to miss his master, he rarely left Louis's side and to spend time away would be hard. "I shouldn't be too late in the morning." Louis said to Zayn. "It'll be fine Louis, come whenever is best." Zayn replied as Louis smiled softly, going to Niall.

"You be good babe, I'll see you soon." Louis said kissing his boy. "Goodbye Master, hope your night is ok." Niall replied as Louis smiled at him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He went to say goodbye to Zayn, thanking his best friend for looking after Niall before leaving, going to get ready for tonight.

Niall looked down as his master went, Zayn looked at the boy, feeling sorry for him. He decided to try to get his mind of it and think of something else. "Liam Niall, you will both be having dinner soon. Do you want to get ready?" Zayn suggested. "Yes master." Liam replied as he took Niall to the bathroom to freshen up.

The master and the slaves had a quiet dinner in the quarters, it was nice as Zayn talked to both Liam and Niall but the prince noticed how quiet Niall was, he knew the boy was missing his master even if it was going to one night. After dinner had finished Zayn had told the boys they could watch a movie before bed. The two slaves ended up watching Pacific rim when Zayn noticed he had a missed call from Louis. He excused him self as he went outside to take the call.

"Hey Zayn, how are things?" Louis asked when Zayn called him back. "Things are fine Liam, its only been two hours. The boys have had their dinner and now they are gonna watch a movie before bed. Niall is fine." Zayn said. "I know Zayn, but I just miss him that's all." Louis paused for a moment. "He's my whole world." 

Zayn smiled. "I know Lou, but he's ok here, just go to the dinner and everything will be fine." "Thanks Zayn I do appriciate it." "Actually Louis, can I ask. Will it be ok for the boys to have a little fun together?" Zayn asked, knowing Louis would know what the boy meant. "Of course, maybe you can send me some pictures, see what I'm missing." Louis said as Zayn smirked. 

When Zayn finished with the phone call, he went back to see the boys still watching the movie but they seemed to be closer to one another. "You ok boys?" Zayn asked. "Yes we are fine." Liam replied, giving his master a small smile. Zayn just smiled back as he decided to let the boys have their movie and then have a little fun together.

 

When the movie had finished, the slaves had excepted to go straight to bed but it looked like the prince had other ideas. "Liam, can I speak to you for a moment?" Zayn said as Liam nodded and the two went into another room. "Baby, would you like to spend the night with Niall? Your two can have a little fun." Zayn asked. "Yes master, if that's ok with you." Liam replied, always liking new it when he can spend a night with Niall. "Of course it is my dove. You enjoy yourself." Zayn said as he kissed Liam, although Liam and Niall had their moments, Zayn and Liam loved one another, no matter what. Liam went back to Niall, wanting enjoy his night.

 

Niall looked up as he saw Liam coming to him, a smile on his face. He then gave the Irish slave a kiss, ready for the night ahead. "What was that for?" Niall asked curiously. "Master said we can spend the night together, just us two." Liam said as he kissed Niall one more time. Niall kissed him back, looking forward to the night. 

Zayn walked in on the boys kissing, smirking as he noticed the two feeling one another. "You two are eager." Zayn said as Liam and Niall looked at him. "Enjoy yourselves boys." The prince sat down and made himself comfortable as the slaves continued to kiss. Liam groaned as he took Niall's top off. A rare treat to see Niall's pale body, he looked like an angel.

Zayn watched intently, seeing how much fun the boys were having already. He took his phone out and took a few photos for Louis. Liam started to kiss Niall's neck, biting the skin as Niall whimpered. "Liam please." Niall begged. "Get him opened up Liam, make sure he's ready for you." Zayn said as Liam obeyed.

Liam laid Niall flat on the bed, taking of his trousers as he saw the whole of the Irish slave. He trailed his fingers as he put two fingers in Niall, making the boy moan. "Fuck." Niall said out loud as Liam opened him up. Zayn was transfixed on the boys, the way Niall submitted to Liam as he opened him up, it was fascinating to see. The prince took a few more pictures for Louis, he wouldn't want to miss this. 

"Enough." Zayn said as he was sure Niall was open enough. "Liam on your back, Niall ride him." The prince said as the two slaves obeyed. He watched as Liam took his trousers off showing his hard erection. Niall sat on top of him, he was completely flushed as sunk into Liam, groaning as he felt all of Liam. "Oh god." Niall groaned as Liam watched on, feeling Niall was so intense and with his master watching there every move was even better.

Niall started going at a pace, moaning as he felt Liam inside of him. Zayn watched intently as the slaves had sex. Liam was already so close even though it had been a minute or two. Niall just felt so good inside of him he didn't know how long he was gonna last. 

"Master, please I need to come." Liam said. "Already? Greedy boy." Zayn teased even though he knew how much Liam wanted it. "Please master in close." Liam begged. "How much do you want it?" Zayn asked. "So much please." Liam said as Zayn smiled at the boys. "Ok both of you come at the same time." Zayn commanded. Both boys came at the same time, screaming in pleasure.

 

Niall collapsed on Liam, both slaves coming down from their high as Zayn smiled, he had enjoyed his night and had took many photos for Louis. He sent them to his friend with a little message saying, 'enjoy ;)'. Suddenly he saw that Liam and Niall were fast asleep, both holding one another, they must've been tired. Zayn evidence to let them stay on the bed with one another he'll be alright on the couch. He went up to give Liam a kiss goodnight, kissing his temple and brushed through Niall's blonde hair. Zayn soon fell asleep after the boys, he had enjoyed his night.

 

The next morning came and the prince and the slaves had their breakfast. Niall seemed to be much happier then yesterday, knowing he will see his master soon. "Have you from my master?" Niall asked Zayn as the three are their breakfast. "Yes, he text me last night saying how bored he was and that he missed you." Zayn replied as suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zayn went up to see it was Louis.

"Louis, its only 8, I thought you weren't coming till later." Zayn said. "I know but I missed my Niall." Louis said in his defense. "Well the boys haven't even finished there breakfast yet." Zay said as the boys looked up. Niall went straight to Louis and gave him a hug, he missed his master. Louis told the boy to finish his breakfast and they could go. 

"How was dinner?" Zayn asked as he drank his coffee. "Very boring, the twins wouldn't behave, just the same thing." Louis replied. "My mother mentioned Eleanor again." Zayn looked up knowing what his friend meant. He knew Louis's mum had been pressuring the boy to marry and she had found Eleanor, a dutchess from France. "She would like to us to meet in the next few weeks." "How many slaves does she have again?" Zayn asked. "Three I think. I heard she's very picky." Louis said Friday sing he didn't want to talk about Eleanor in front of Niall. 

The boys had finished there breakfast as Louis and Niall were leaving. "Thank you for looking after him Zayn, I do appreciate it." Louis said. "No problem Lou, any time." Zayn replied as Liam said his goodbye to Niall. When the duke and his slave left Zayn gave Liam a kiss. "Did you have fun last night my dear?" Zayn asked his slave. "I did, thank you." Liam replied as Zayn kissed him. "Can Niall stay over more?" Liam asked as Zayn laughed. "Of course he can, as long as you're good." Zayn replied giving him one more kiss, last night had gone well and he was glad to have his Liam all to himself again.


End file.
